<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hero? by Sentient_Stove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731389">The Hero?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove'>Sentient_Stove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, He doesn't know it yet, Roman is a bully in the start, am working on a sequel, creation powers logan, empath Patton, fire powers roman, homeless virgil, janus is the death, only because virgil's view of them is a bit warped, open ending because I', shadow witch virgil, the light sides are unsypathetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil doesn't like the heroes.  Even though he's technically one- well, that's a debate for another day.  But when Ashfire, the local idiot and hero is hurt and Virgil risks himself to save him, things quickly go south.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy!<br/>-ky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil fell backward as Patton pushed him, looking back at the leader of the small group that was currently harassing Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freak.”  The leader spat and Virgil bared his teeth back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call Roman that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned his face to Patton.  “Watch me do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unreadable emotion passed over Patton’s face and he turned to Roman.  “Come on, let’s just go, it’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded and spit towards Virgil.  “See you around freak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil wanted to surge to his feet and deck the guy, but instead he lay back against that dirty floor of the school hall and let people walk around and over him as class got out.  One of Roman’s friends, his name was Logan or something(?) crouched down next to Virgil as a kid accidentally kicked the teen in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is highly unsanitary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take responsibility for Roman’s actions, and I do apologize that Patton is going along with it, but you do have to stick up for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil tilted his head to look at Logan.  “Why do you even associate with both of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman may be a bully, but being on his side is strategic.”  Logan said as he adjusted his tie.  “I’m constantly shocked that you insist on fighting with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway was empty now as Logan helped him sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home early Virgil and rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged.  “Okay.  Have fun with Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan rolled his eyes.  “I never have any fun with anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil went home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, living on the roof of an Alberson’s grocery store wasn’t exactly a home,  but one other kid his age lived there and so they had each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil lifted up the tarp and ducked inside the tent that he had put up for the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi snakeface.”  Virgil tossed his backpack down and sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Shadowkite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, afraid of a little shadow Janus?”  Virgil teased as Janus turned from his spot to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, something fucked up is going on and I can’t figure it out.”  Janus hissed as he pulled away another sheet to luminate the inside of the ramshackle tent.  “And it’s power related.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“City power?”  Virgil asked as he opened his backpack and pulled out a sandwich he’d stolen from the cafeteria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No like superpowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but not everyone has those, so why does it matter?”  Virgil took the cheese out of his sandwich and took a bite.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have them, I have them, so we should care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed.  “Fine, tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a guy who takes powers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil instantly was on alert.  “Sign me the fuck up for that.  I could go back home…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shot him a glare.  “It kills them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil.  You’re not going to go commit assisted suicide via power deprivation.  Who would I have to talk to?  The dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techi- OW.”  Virgil yelped as Janus threw a book from the ground at him.  “It was a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I hate those kinds of jokes.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh yeah, there’s also a new fire based hero around.  Total dick by the way.”  Janus stood and stretched.  “I’m going to go to the library, wanna come?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Pass, I just want to sleep.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Janus nodded and left, leaving Virgil alone in the tent.  Virgil waited a minute before sticking his hand out, shadows gathering around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fire hero.  Maybe he should work on his fire killing skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks pass.  School, get bullied by Roman, go home and hang out with Janus, rinse, repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was used to the cycle, even if it was interrupted with two moves due to that stupid hero accidently lighting storefronts on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously, the dude needed to train better or something.  Ashfire (that was the name he had introduced himself as, and Virgil had snorted in laughter the first time he’d heard it.) had a small grip on his ability and if Virgil could take a guess, it was probably someone who realized that they were a lot more powerful than their parents had told them and so they were using it to play hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was stupid.  Especially the first time that he had an interaction with him.  Ashfire had been attempting to stop a mugging as Virgil was walking by, and the road had caught fire around the hero, doing absolutely nothing to help with the problem.  So Virgil had run into the fray and used his powers willingly for the first time in months, extinguishing the fire with shadow and covering the eyes of the mugger, the hero and the victim, which gave him enough time to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil never considered himself a hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time he ran into Ashfire, he caught a glimpse of the hero’s face.  His mask was torn and Virgil had been up close and personal with those amber eyes way too many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, it</span>
  <em>
    <span> had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a joke.</span>
</p><p><span>Why did Roman get the cool powers?</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>…</span></p><p>
  <span>The next time, it was Janus who got caught in the crossfire of hero and villain battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Virgil mourned alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was walking to class a week after Janus’ death when he overheard Roman complaining about some stupid thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if it was that that pushed him over the edge, or if it was the casual insult that was tossed at him that broke it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil whipped around.  “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> up Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, little emo baby doesn’t want to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stalked forward and grabbed the front of Roman’s jacket, pulling the taller down so that they were at eye level.  Roman’s eyes widened and his face flushed red in a blush as he realized that the emo had been hiding a whole lot of anger and strength under his ratty hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever watched as everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> was taken from you?”  Virgil yelled.  Then he lowered his voice.  “Play hero all you want Roman, but leave me the fuck out of it please.  I can’t anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he shoved the other back, hard enough that he hit the lockers.  “All life does is steal what makes you happy.  You’re lucky as hell that your biggest problem is if you get a tear in spandex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil summoned a shadow and threw it at the other. It hit Roman in the side of the face, hard enough to bruise before dissipating. “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman blinked as Virgil stormed off,  before turning to Patton.  “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton just looked at Virgil sadly before walking away from Roman.</span>
</p><p><span>…</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The last time that Virgil interacted with Ashfire, it was because he walked into the flames to save the hero.   The fire was crackling around him as he walked in, shadows keeping him cool as he knelt in front of Roman.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass with your hero complex.”  Virgil tilted Ashfire’s face up and pulled off the mask.  “Roman, you’re stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman didn’t respond, literally burned out.  Virgil sighed and tugged the hero’s mask over his own face as he lifted him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I keep doing shit like this.”  Virgil muttered as he started to walk them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two years since the whole blowup between them and Virgil had dropped out of high school and taken the rest of his time cleaning up the messes of other heroes, typically demasking them in the process.  They started calling him a hero in the beginning, of course until he’d pulled off the mask of the most prolific hero in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, most people don’t like it when your secret identity was revealed.  And even though the government has sent their power catchers after him, Virgil had spent his whole life running from people like them, so he was always three steps ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they asked him his name, he didn’t respond.  He was Virgil, they didn’t need to give him a villain or superhero name, he hadn’t been like Janus.  Janus hadn’t been a hero, but they’d given him a hero’s name when he stepped in between that fateful battle that had killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The details were fuzzy.  Virgil opened the door to his work, they were letting him stay in the empty basement, so it was an upgrade from living on a grocery store roof.  He dragged Roman to his crate bed and rolled him onto it, hissing slightly when the smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of hero isn’t fireproof to his own fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dabi.”  Roman muttered as he cracked an eye open, coughing up smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dabi’s fire burns at over 2000 C, yours doesn't even get to half of that.”  Virgil held his hand over Roman’s face and concentrated.  “Hold still, this will hurt a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush, I’m wasting my energy to heal you.”  Virgil murmured as shadow began to pour out of his hands and cover Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when he’d developed the healing part, it didn’t make sense, shadows shouldn’t be able to fix wounds, but here he was, shivering as the room got colder and Roman began to heal, his burned skin shifting into a pretty tan, scabbing and flaking off in a matter of moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil finished and the shadows faded as the room warmed up.  Roman sat up and looked at his hands in wonder before looking at Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in recognition, but Virgil was already about to pass out from using so much energy, the last thing he saw was the hero reaching out to catch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman caught Virgil right as his eyes fluttered shut and the hero realized with a jolt that Virgil was </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfairly</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot.  He stood and lifted the hero(? Villain?  antihero?) up into his arms.  Virgil sighed in his sleep and his head lolled forward, hitting Roman’s collarbone with a thump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, Roman was officially in love and he was pretty sure that Virgil hated his guts, after all he had been his bully in high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was still taking him home.  He had an extra room and Logan and Patton would be able to make sure that he was actually okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that decision made, Roman took one last look around the basement, saw and picked up Virgil’s duffle bag, which held all of his possessions.  He kicked the door open and strode out, heading to his apartment, hoping that Virgil wouldn’t wake before he got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stared down at a sleeping Virgil as Roman proudly flourished, as if he’d caught a butterfly, rather than kidnapped a whole adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Roman, explain to me, why, why you felt the need to abduct the poor kid you used to beat up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s smile fell. “He saved me.  And you should have seen where he was living, it was horrible.  I felt so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to wake up and panic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if that was a cue, Virgil stirred and yawned, eyes barely opening before he shot up and tackled Logan, one hand wrapping around Logan’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan held up a hand and pointed to Roman.  Virgil’s grip tightened a bit as he looked back, catching sight of Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked.  Roman blinked.  Virgil’s eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed forward, passing out again as he landed on top of Logan.  Logan sat up and shifted Virgil off of him, looking up at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t last long.”  He said dryly and Roman shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s anemic.  He used to pass out a lot in school too, and he’s pale as fuck.  Probably too much stress on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stood. “Help me lift him back to the couch.  And um, tie him down, I don’t want him to jump up and try to choke me out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman winked.  “It was kind of hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, I thought I was going to die.  And I’m not interested in dating, and you really shouldn’t be thinking about how attractive he is or isn't.”  Logan held out his hands and a rope appeared.  He shoved it in Roman’s hands before storming out of the room and leaving Roman with a passed out Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil woke up back on the couch and when he tried to stand, he realize that Roman had fucking tied his hand to the nearby coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman wasn’t even in the room anymore, but there was another guy, who wasn’t the one that Virgil had tackled.  He was reading, but he looked up when Virgil had pulled at the rope and table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil glared.  “Why am I tied up, who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy shut his book and sighed.  “You tried to kill my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because I was taken by the so-called hero!”  Virgil tried to cross his arms, but the wrist tied to the coffee table just made him look embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy nodded. “I’m sorry if we made you nervous.  I’m Patton, Roman’s friend!”</span>
</p><p><span>Virgil paused.  “You still hang out with him?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“He’s changed.”  Patton stood and walked over to sit on the couch by Virgil’s blanket covered feet.  “And he didn’t want to leave you passed out in a basement.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“That was my home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have an extra room here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to let me leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s heart dropped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which Virgil escapes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil got.. not used to it, but after that first day, they’d transferred him to the free room and let him walk around in there without consequence, but if he wanted to go out, someone had to accompany him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was horrible and Virgil was seriously considering breaking open his window and jumping to escape, it was only five stories, he’d fallen further and survived before.  Yet, every time he got near the window or a door, Patton was there to stop him from escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated it, hated the comfort that was slowly starting to tear down his defenses, hated that somehow, Roman was acting kind almost, because none of it added up.  It made no sense that he’d like him now, two years didn’t change a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe it did.  He’d changed in two years.  But the death of his sibling was different.  Roman had done nothing but graduate high school and become a hero.  Virgil had worked his ass off for even the smallest amount of living.  They weren’t the same two years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was currently sitting on the plush bed when Roman stumbled in, a grin on his face as he sat next to him.  Virgil not so carefully moved away, out of reach.  Roman ignored his moving, instead beaming at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing a movie night.  You’re coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned away.  “No thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not come.”  Virgil stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  “Don’t touch me or I’ll choke you with your own shadow.”</span>
</p><p><span>The hand left and Roman got off the bed.  “You can do that?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Virgil couldn’t, but it felt good in a twisted way to be able to scare his ex bully, so he just turned his head slowly and nodded.</span></p><p>
  <span>Roman’s eyes widened in the smallest amount of fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.. you don’t have to come to the movie night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t respond and Roman left him, the door clicking shut quietly as he padded out.  Virgil waited a moment before jumping off the bed.  He went to the window and sat down in front of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any further and he’d be barged in on again.   It was nice out, maybe a bit cloudy, but the sky was a bright blue that reminded him of long days on rooftops, usually with Janus grumbling about some problem the city was having.  That was the nice thing about Janus.  He had been enough of a realist that Virgil could get behind his ideas, and even when he’d been acting normal, it was still toned down enough that they could both just think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the window and Virgil snapped out of his disassociation to see that there was a person who looked oddly like Roman, balancing carefully on the sill.  Virgil waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waved back before knocking again.   Virgil pointed to the door behind him and the person on the other side of the window sighed and pulled a portable whiteboard and marker out of seemingly nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, wanna dip?</span>
  </em>
  <span>   The writing was perfect, and the guy had somehow learned to write backwards, because Virgil could still read it.  He shrugged and window guy paused before nodding and turning the board back to him, frantically erasing and scribbling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go out to the living room and just jump out that window.  It’s the biggest one, and don’t worry, i’ll catch you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil lifted an eyebrow once he finished reading it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Window guy grinned and waggled his eyebrows back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stood up and flipped the guy off before nodding and turning.  God, he hoped that this was actually going to work, and not end up being the thing that killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked up from his spot on the couch to see that Virgil had decided to finally emerge from his room, and now he was shuffling towards the seat by the massive window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you decided to join us!”  He called out and Virgil froze for a moment before muttering out a ‘yeah’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t even look away from his spot, but he paused, enough for Roman to notice, so he rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to jump out the window.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to freeze and Roman shot to his feet in time to watch as Virgil slammed shoulder first into said window, glass shattering and falling around him as he leapt out desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman ran to the window in time to see a green blur catch his prize, reptilian wings flaring out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!”  Roman threw his palm out and shot fire, which missed the duo, before Logan and Patton were next to him, watching as Virgil and whoever had taken him flew over the nearest building and out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman grit his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t realize that he’d been caught until there was a cheerful voice above him, rambling about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice paused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I’m Remus!  I was saying that my grip under your arms isn’t that good, so I was wondering if I could throw you and catch you into a better position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet!  Don’t scream!”  Remus said cheerfully and Virgil didn’t have time to ask why before he was being thrown, screaming out of shock as he went flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong arms caught him and Virgil wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck out of sheer instinct as the other carefully maneuvered him so that they were chest to chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better!  You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil just squeezed his eyes shut and nodded into Remus’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mr. Wiccan, I must say that I’ll explain everything once we land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Wiccan?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  What kind of drugs was this guy on?  Virgil’s mind started to wander as the steady beat of Remus’ wings lulled his brain in the direction of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landing jolted him into alertness, and Remus set him down- oh, he was tall </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall</span>
  </em>
  <span>, taller than Roman- and Virgil reluctantly unwrapped his arms from the other’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. For, for uh, getting me out of there.”  Virgil looked down and toed at a pebble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.  You can crash at my place if you want, but I don’t blame you if you just-”  Remus gestured vaguely, “head off on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked down the sidewalk, back to the building behind them and then to Remus.  “I think I’ll stay.  One night, no strings attached?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always witchy boy.”  Remus grinned.  “I’ll even let you have the bed instead of the couch if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave a half bow.  “In we go then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so Virgil's like the scarlet witch- but make it not marvel.  His powers are similar, but it first manifested as shadows, so he thinks that he can only manipulate shadows, when in reality, he's got chaotic powers that don't work half the time.<br/>and yes, I fridged Janus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>